Whatever It Takes
by Lost Ranger
Summary: Sakura saved him. He left. She keeps calling him back. She carried /his/ child. She's in danger. Can he bring himself to stay? What will happen if Orochimaru and the Akatski plan to act. SasuSaku R R Sucky Summary. I apologize.
1. Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes**

**By Lost Ranger**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the characters in it. **

**Whatever It Takes**

His hard, onyx eyes gazed down upon her sleeping form with a tender softness that had never been known to them. He was in the open, next to her large, futon like bed. She did not stir; outside fear was left on her doorstep with a naive amount of confidence that she could never be harmed in her little apartment. She was wrong. He was standing above her.

His eyes traveled over her face then down her body until they rested on the slightest bulge that was her stomach. The result of their one night together.

He could close his eyes and remember the touch of her skin, the taste of her sweet lips, her hair soft and smelling like the cherry blossoms she was named for her.

_He never knew it would be so hard to let go and run away again, leaving her here and alone again. He shouldn't have left that way, not after all she did for him. _

_He had been left for dead by his supposed comrades in the forest outside of Konaha, where anyone could have found him. He was drifting off into that darkness when she appeared over his head, inspecting his eyes with a tiny flashlight, without having seen his face yet. Then, a gasp escaped her lips as she brought the light up to get a better look._

_After that, she had taken him to her home and healed him at nights after her work, until he was completely well. Then, the last night, after all the silence and the only short, direct answers to questions had she finally cracked. She was staring across at him at their evening meal that had become routine in the small dwellings, then all of the sudden she, in a very angry tone asked, "Why won't you tell me what happened! I mean I deserve that much after all I've done for you over the years! I deserve an explanation, Sasuke!"_

_Her eyes glowered into him as he shifted his food around with chopsticks, not answering._

_"I suppose you couldn't even give me that much," her voice was softer now, sad."'You never were much of a talker, I guess. It's none of my business anyway. You can go if you want; you're all healed."_

_With that, she pulled herself up from the low table, trying not to let him see her face and how she was trying to hold her tears in, trying to deny herself emotions. She left the room, trying to hold it in until she got the living room door slid closed behind her._

_He sighed, hearing her soft sobs and rose, his bare feet padding softly, unheard to the thin paper door. "Sakura…"_

_He heard her gasp from shock and sniffle then went silent. He slid the door open, to find her sitting on her lone cushion facing the small television, her back to him. Her knees were pulled up to her chest in a death grip._

_"I don't know why, Sasuke, but I've always loved you. Ever since we were twelve. And my heart still skips a beat when you look at me," she said, a near whisper. "Even though you ignored me, hated me, and still think I'm annoying, but I don't care. I felt so empty till you came back and gave me a purpose again. I know people at the hospital need me, but they don't make me feel like I've accomplished anything. But….the only thing I've done is helped Orochimaru and his cause."_

_Orochimaru…the name was bitter on her tongue. She nearly spat it out. He wasn't too fond of it either anymore. After he had discovered that Orochimaru was only going to use him as a vessel he left. They found him and nearly killed him._

_He could stay in Konoha, but he still had a mission. Itachi. He couldn't live without Itachi being dead. He looked over his shoulder at the door, then back to Sakura. Briefly he wondered if he could actually leave her again. He tried to deny his feelings. Tried to deny that there was anything in his heart but a need for revenge. He needed to avenge his clan. He couldn't do it with these feelings he was having for her right now._

_If he had really sat down and reflected over the years, he would have found himself constantly thinking about Sakura and how she would've done so many things different from Karin and Tayuaya. How she would not put him down and would be a great help with her wits and developing skill. How she gave him some purpose, but he always kept hurting her. He hurt everyone._

_He hadn't notice her get up and make her way towards him, wanting past him to go into the bedroom, but he refused to move, instead, taking her by the elbows and begging forgiveness in his eyes. But, she refused to look at him. A gentle pink flush spread up her pale cheeks._

_He took her chin softly in one of his hands and pulled her face to look into his eyes. Then, with fiery passion that had been built up for years, he kissed her. He wouldn't doubt that her lips would be tender tomorrow. He thought her lips were like a drug that kept drawing him back ever time he broke for a breath._

_They were moving motions swift as they blindly made their way to the softest surface in the house, him hooking her legs around his hips to make them move a little faster. Then finally, they had made their way into the bedroom, falling onto the bed in a tangle._

_The next morning, before dawn, he had left. It was too dangerous for him to stay. Orochimaru would be looking for him and he didn't want Sakura dragged into the mess. So, he left, disappeared without a trace. _

Words could not describe how disgusted with himself he was for leaving her like this. Sure, she had Naruto and Kakashi stopping in on her every day, but that still didn't help when they left. She worked as long as she could without hurting herself or the child-_his child_- and now she was barely permitted to leave the house, and when she did she was accompanied by someone.

They all knew it was his. They also knew that if Orochimaru found out that he would be upon the leaf village trying to find the child for his own use.

He had to protect Sakura and their unborn child. He couldn't be known though. The entire leaf village would be down upon him, locking him up or worse because he was a danger to them. Plus, he didn't know how to apologize to her after what he did.

Her soft stir, brought his attention back to her face, praying she wasn't awake. She wasn't. She was just restless over something. Her eyes squinted then relaxed, as if she was in pain, but it was only a dream, he imagined.

He retreated softly to his spot in her rather large closet to stow himself for the night. Though he wasn't able to fall asleep for a long while. There he only dreamed of her, and how different it would have been if Itachi hadn't done what he had. Maybe they would be in the same place, except that he would be on the bed next to her, arms wrapped protectively around her. Instead of dried tears staining her face, she would have a smile spread across her features.

But, that dream seemed far off and away, barely reachable. He would die soon, most likely and soon be forgotten by all, except her. She would always remember, but she would only have hurtful memories, especially when she looked upon the child.

He only wanted peace for her. That's why he never brought her with him. She would never make it under Orochimaru. She was to kind hearted and would easily be crushed by the people he was usually surrounded by.

He would've broken into tears if he had been alone, but he wasn't, so he only beat himself up about all of things he had done to her. Wallowing in his own self-pity and self-hatred seemed to be his favorite pastime.

Then with a sudden realization, he decided he was going to be the one to kill Orochimaru as well as Itachi. The two men that ruined his life would die a slow and painful death, suffering for every life they had taken and all the pain they had caused. He would start with the Sound Nin that would be arriving any day. Then Kabuto when he came to do the job himself. Then finally, Orochimaru.

After Orochimaru was dead; Itachi would be the next to arrive, wanting Naruto's power. He would wait for that day so he could finally be rid of the man that haunted him. Everyone would be avenged, and the Leaf Village would have peace. Then, after all that, he may get to die with his honor and friends back.


	2. Iris

**Chapter 2:Iris**

Sakura sighed as the alarm went off next to her bed. The annoying beeps grew louder and louder until she finally brought her fist down against it, smashing it to bits. Growling, she pulled herself out of bed and cursed the stupid, annoying thing for not being indestructible.

She rested her hand on her growling stomach, caressing it softly as she sadly looked down at her expanding stomach. Her light green eyes took on a pained look as she glanced around, feeling his chakra still in the air. He had been here again, and still hadn't said a thing, and she didn't understand why.

He had left again. He had left her behind all alone again. He hadn't said goodbye again. So why did he keep coming back? Why did he always leave and not say anything? Even if he did nothing but yell at her, that would be enough.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" she whispered to the bulge under her white tee shirt and sweat pants. "I hope not…"

"Bet you're hungry," she whispered, stroking her stomach. She padded on the soft floor towards the kitchen; her eyes focused on one thing- the refrigerator. The stainless steel held her only craving she'd ever had. She pulled from the frosty cold a ripe, red tomato.

"I don't know why you like tomatoes so much," Sakura said as she cut up the tomato in thick slices, placing them on a plate. Then, after all the preparation, she waddled her way into the living room. "I never really favored them. Maybe he liked them."

She munched on the tomatoes lightly, turning on a cheesy morning talk show that she didn't really think was interesting, but a good distraction to keep her mind off the chakra she felt that morning.

It wasn't good enough. She felt her mind wander as she stared off into space in front of her. She let it bring up the memory of his last night here. She'd never expected him to stay. The thought that he would kiss her never crossed her mind. Then, all of the sudden, there they were. She remembered being so afraid when they were on her bed. The fear wasn't of what they were doing, but what would happen after. Would he leave again? If he did, would she ever see him again?

The pleasure of that one night was enough to last her a lifetime though. She would always remember him in the child that rest within her.

Her pink and white cell phone rang on the coffee table. She had a feeling of who it was before she even bothered to look. It was around nine so Tsunade was blowing off work to check up on her.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"_Sakura, good, you're home. How're you feeling today?"_

"Good, I guess." Tsunade's voice had sounded awfully pleasant.

"_That's good. Say, I was wondering…Do you feel like doing some work?"_

"Oh yes, Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. She would do just about anything to get to do some work again. She hated sitting around doing to much of nothing. "I'll do anything!"

"_Good to hear, Sakura. Now, I know you hate flower arranging, but I had to send Ino with Shikamaru and Choji on a mission and I need you to teach her class at the academy for today while she's gone. Kakashi is on his way to accompany you for the day." _

Ino was the Kunoichi teacher. Of course she'd be sent out when they were on the "Blending In" chapter. The Kunoichi's always spent a week on flower arranging to help with blending in to there surroundings in towns or using flowers to symbolize a safe house for ally nin. Flower arranging seemed pointless for the first reason to Sakura.

Sakura was originally supposed to teach Kunoichis for a while, but she had gotten pregnant. She was disappointed for a while, but it gave her the chance to study up to be a medical Nin.

"Sensei, I don't really need an escort," Sakura sighed. This was getting ridiculous. _I'm not a toddler for goodness sake. I mean, I'm almost eighteen. _

_"That's the deal breaker, Sakura. Either Kakashi accompanies you or no working for you. "_

"Fine," Sakura said half-way annoyed now. "What time do I need to be there?"

"_Around 8:30. "_

"Yes, sensei," Sakura said. "I understand. Goodbye."

_"Goodbye, Sakura."_

With a loud sigh Sakura finished her meal and hauling herself up from the couch she had seated herself on, she made her way into the bedroom to change. She pulled open her closet doors, glancing around the bottom for pants in the large tubs that were overflowing. Near the back she saw the wrinkled clothes that she was for sure he'd slept on while sitting up. _Sasuke…_

She wasn't going to attempt to reach back there and fix them. Her stomach wouldn't allow it. Plus, if she did he would know she knew and stop coming. This little trace of him was enough to hold her for now.

She pulled out some expandable green Capri pants that had elastic to accommodate her size, but didn't look like sweat pants. They hugged her thighs appropriately and that satisfied her.

A pink shirt called to her from the corner of her eye. She carefully removed it from the hanger and placed it on the bed with the pants.

She showered and dressed easily enough. She had learned to adjust to accommodate her size. She sat down at her vanity to put on her make-up, trying her best not to look at the picture resting next to it. It wasn't that she didn't want to look; it was just that she wouldn't stop looking.

Make-up applied she headed for the door, shoving her keys into her pockets and heading out the door. _I can at least meet Kakashi half-way._

"Where do you think you're going by yourself?" Kakashi asked, placing his Icha-Icha into his back pocket.

"I was going to meet you halfway, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said innocently. She glanced at the pack on his shoulders. "You guys."

He was carrying his one year old son on his back in a small, yellow baby carrier.

"Anko's out of town and the baby sitter's sick," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hope it is okay…"

"Of course!" Sakura cooed as she waddled around him to make baby noises at his son. "Oh, Kosuke, you're getting so big!"

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed. "We have to get going."

Sakura nodded and they started for the academy. They were silent most of the way. Sakura noticed Kakashi was anxiously glancing around at the trees and other potential places to hide.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, why do you ask?" Kakashi said, though he did pick up his pace a little as they drew closer to the school.

"You seem a little on edge," Sakura replied simply.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kakashi said. His eyes held no information she could use. The best she could figure was that he was worried about Anko. She didn't know he knew Sasukue was back. She had been hoping she was the only one.

She gave him a suspicious look before she entered the academy and made her way down the appropriate halls and to the classroom Ino usually taught in.

It was shaped just like all the other classrooms with leveled seating and the teacher's desk in "the pit where all the evil energy is focused" as Ino liked to call it.

She seated herself, clucking her tongue as she waited. They wouldn't be expecting students for another half-hour.

"What were you looking for? Out there?" Sakura asked, as she unknowingly stroked her belly.

Kakashi took his time pulling Kosuke off his shoulders, being slow and careful as he set the child down and let him crawl off with a stuffed Pakkun in hand. He then summoned the real Pakkun to follow the babe around.

"Sakura, there is nothing for you to worry about," he said finally. Telling what he knew about Sasuke would only stress her out.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop the subject. Too much of her questioning would lead to his own and might lead him to find out that Sasuke was hiding at her own home.

"Boy, he's getting bigger by the minute," She said as Kosuke made gurgling noises and scooted his stuffed animal across the floor and chased after it energetically.

"Yeah…we've almost got walking down," Kakashi said proudly. "And, he hid his matching outfit to mine that Anko's great-aunt bought him. I was beyond proud."

"Matching outfit? Sounds like something my mother would do," Sakura giggled, though a sad look came into her eyes. "I bet it was cute though."

The bell rang loudly, signaling the class change. Sakura sat up straighter watching the young first year Kunoichi file into the room and take their seats. She recognized some of the children. One was Kiba's older sister's daughter. Another was Asuma and Kurenai's.

The others were not so familiar to her. She had to look down at the seating chart to get their names.

After roll was called and the lesson read. Sakura pushed herself out of the chair and made way towards the door telling the little girls to follow. She had Ino's lesson plan clutched tightly in her hand.

She glanced down to see Kosuke making a fast crawl for the outside, but Pakkun took his pant leg and drug him back a reasonable distance away, allowing Sakura to follow out, Kakashi close behind.

Sakura seated herself down on the bench watching the little Kunoichi run back and forth collecting flowers and chatting with each other. She could still remember Ino and herself in the same place all those years ago.

A lot had changed since then. Too much had changed. Her life had been a domino effect with no chance of stopping soon.

"Looks like I'm going to have to change the curriculum. This never helped me all the way up to Hokage," Tsunade said, startling Sakura out of her daze.

"Kaa-san, you should be working," Sakura said, using the formal name that Tsunade hated.

An attack on the village had happened only three years after Sasuke left. Neither of Sakura's parents survived. Sakura was even surprised to find that her sensei adopted her, seeing as she was under age. That just proved her sensei did have a heart.

Tsunade was keeping her cool today as she smoothly took a seat and said, "I have an obligation as Hokage to drop-in on the academy every now and again to see the progress of future genin."

"Suuure," Sakura said. "Kaa-san."

"See the respect we get, Kakashi!" Tsunade said. "You do one nice thing for one of them and they try their absolute best to rile you up. Should've never done it in the first place."

Sakura knew that she was just kidding. What she and Tsunade had was so much more important than 'one nice thing'. Tsunade was Sakura's life saver for right now. She had taken on the role of mother very well, though it would never be the same.

She had lived with Tsunade for only a year after she had been adopted then Tsunade had gotten tired of her cleaning all the time and trying to be the best student that she gave her her own apartment a short walk away from the Hokage's office.

After a while of small talk, Sakura glanced around to see the Kunoichi having enough flowers for their arrangements. She, with help from her sensei's stood and called them all inside.

The sanin and jonin stood to the side observing while Sakura handed out vases and told them they would start presenting their projects.

"Tell what flowers you used and what their meaning is and how that meaning could be used to create a message for other nin," Sakura said, setting a podium down for them to put their vases on.

That alone seemed to take hours and Sakura was starting to feel hungry. She was thankful when the bell rang and her lunch break was there. She thanked Tsunade for bringing her some as her adoptive mother left and munched on it quietly while Kakashi went to change Kosuke.

She could hear two Kunoichi at the top of the classroom still working to finish up their assignments before lunch. It was Kilnishi, Kiba's niece, and Arasuma, Asuma and Kurenai's.

"I heard that _he_ was back. Uncle Kiba was worried," Kilnishi said quietly to Arasuma.

"Daddy was too," Arasuma replied. "I also heard that _he_ is Sakura-sensei's baby's daddy."

Weren't they to young to be discussing this? Sakura pondered over how much they should know.

"I'll ask my Aunt Ino tonight when Mommy drops me off at her and Uncle Kiba's house," Kilnishi said. "I get to stay with them for the week while Mommy's gone. My Aunt Ino knows everything. Plus, I'll get to play with Kimichi."

Kimichi was Ino's daughter. She was the same age as Kosuke.

"You'll have to tell me what she says," Arasuma said excitedly.

"I will, I promise," Kilnishi said.

With that they turned and set their projects with the other ones, bidding her goodbye on the way out.

Sakura's face turned pink when they left. "I'm the scandal of the whole village!" she groaned.

"Not the whole village," Kakashi offered as he came back in.

She glared at him. He wasn't helping. He was being more like Naruto at the moment.

"Thanks, Naruto," she snapped. Kakashi held up one hand in surrender.

The next class of older Kunoichi rolled by quickly. She could hear gossip from them too when they were supposed to be reading.

She growled in frustration when they were all gone. "Can't they find something else to talk about. A boy to obsess over."

"What can I say, kids are cruel sometimes," Kakashi said as he followed her out. He was trying to avoid another mood swing. He had quickly become an expert at that with Anko. She had been the queen of mood swings. During Anko's pregnancy, he and the couch had become best friends.

He was amazed at how fast she could walk at her size. God help anyone who got in her way right now.

Then he heard it. It was fate, he supposed. He heard the "Hey, Sakura, how are you?"

"You wanna know how I am?" Sakura asked, enraged. His other former student seemed to not notice her anger. He really was an idiot sometimes.

"Well, yeah," Naruto said. "You need a nap or something, you look kind of tired. You got some bags under your eyes."

Kakashi couldn't help but cover his son's eyes and look away as he heard Naruto scream and a crash following it.

Sakura marched towards her house and slammed the door behind her, leaving Naruto in a cloud of dust.

"Naruto, Naruto," Kakashi sighed, helping him up. "You must realize that Sakura is really hormonal right now and now is not the time to say anything out of place."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, I just said she looked a little tired," Naruto said. "How is that out of place."

"Duck," Kakashi said as he stepped sideways and pushed Naruto's head free of the path of the kunai coming from the open window of the apartment.

"Naruto, you must always tell a woman that's pregnant she's the most magnificent creature around. This is because she is self-conscious and will most likely kill you if you don't."

"Oh…" Naruto replied. He took a sideways glance at the apartment and debated to himself if he should go apologize or not.

"I'd leave her alone," Kakashi said.

"You're probably right," Naruto replied. "Want some ramen? My treat."

"Sounds good," Kakashi said. "You could even bring Sakura back some as an apology."

Naruto nodded and checked his pockets, though they were empty. "Hey, um…Kakashi…could you…"

"Yeah, but this is the last time," Kakashi said as they started off. "I've got a family to feed now, you know."

"Their gossiping mothers are what caused this," Sakura was fuming as she sat down on the couch with a tub of ice cream. "Does no one in Konaha have a heart? I mean, sure I'm slightly under-age and he's ran away and all, but they don't have to shove it in my face. I love him. I've always loved him. Can't they understand that?"

She was blubbering now as she dug her spoon into the creamy goodness and shoved it in her mouth.

"I wish I was invisible again," she muttered, referring to the time she hadn't any friends until Ino. "Or he would take me away with him."

She flipped on her radio with its remote. A sad ballad about a set of lovers came on and filled the room.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"You said it," Sakura sighed. "This guy must be watching me."

Listening to the rest of the song, she felt tears come to her eyes. "Me and You, huh, Sasuke?" She got no response, only the silence her home radiated with. She had to busy herself with something, or she would probably go insane with the loneliness, if she hadn't already.

She slowly made her way out of the living room and down to the room she had set aside for her baby. She had already managed to get a crib, changing table, and dresser. She had painted the walls green. It was a calming color. Above the mahogany crib she had painted the Uchiha clan symbol. Her Haruno clan symbol was on the opposite wall. All around the room hung framed photos of her parents, Tsunade, Team 7, Herself, and Sasuke.

She moved the large teddy bear from the rocking chair near the window and slid herself into it. She moved back and forth, rocking slowly and steadily, lulling her into a calmer place.

She stayed that way for quite sometime, not thinking, just resting. It wasn't until she felt a gentle kick near the bottom of her stomach. An unconscious movement from the life within her, bringing her back.

She placed her hand over the spot and murmured sweet nothings to her child as she stood and moved back into the kitchen to prepare a microwave meal for herself. When it was finally done she poured it onto a plate and placed it on her bar like table to cool off.

_Should I?_ she thought as she looked at the bedroom door. She debated only a moment before she pulled out another tomato and some rice balls. Sasuke definitely ate healthier than she did. She sliced the tomato and placed the rice balls on a plate along with some fresh sushi she had bought yesterday and carried it into the bedroom. She lifted her window open and left it there on the seal.

"Maybe he'll stay this time," she said looking down at her stomach. She smiled slightly, a bit of naïve hope still left in her as she skipped off to the shower.

She allowed herself the luxury of staying in until the hot water ran out for the night. She pulled on her pajamas she kept in the bathroom cabinet for convenience and stepped out into the cool hall, feeling like she could breath again.

A childish excitement filled her as she saw the dark sky out and she made her way to the bedroom. She took the slightest hope that he was there filled her as she slid open the door and let her emerald eyes run over the room, only to the disappointment of finding it empty and the food untouched.

Her face fell and a sad expression covered her face. "I guess it was foolish to even hope."

She sunk onto the futon, pulling her covers over her, and closed her eyes for lack of something better to do. She was to wired to go to sleep, though. She seemed to lay there for hours fully awake under the façade of sleep.

Then, just as soon as her mind was drifting off, she felt it. She could feel his presence. She could hear his quiet breath. She would have to wait for him to come over before she could reveal she was awake.

When he was above her, she stirred, only slightly, but enough to make him start his retreat.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing his wrist. He froze stiff, from shock or anger she couldn't tell. She knew she wasn't letting go until she was out of the bed and had moved to hug him from behind.

"Sakura I-"

"_Shhh_…You don't have to explain, just stay…"

He stopped his explanations, going silent again. It was a tense quiet that filled the room. She moved around to face him, wrapping him in a tighter, more needing embrace. Her eyes were set on his as she raised up to her toes to kiss his curse mark. She needed to tell him she would accept him no matter what.

Tears of joy were pooling in her eyes as she felt his limp arms suddenly come alive and wrap around her.

She took his hand gently and guided it from her waist to the pulsing spot on her stomach. She could only wonder what he was thinking, but that was answered when he took her chin in his hand and pulled her into an intense kiss.

"Sakura!" the blonde ninja's call was heard throughout the whole house and down the street. Then the pounding on her front door.

"I'll be back…" she heard him whisper in her ear, then he was gone.

"Coming!" Sakura called, pulling on a robe and messing her hair up some to look as if she'd been asleep. "I'm coming!"

She padded her way quietly through dark house and to the door. She opened the door to reveal Naruto with an excited look in his eye.

"Sakura! He's back! I got it out of Kakashi-sensei! He's back! C'mon, we've got to find him!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly dropping the ramen in his hand.

"I know, Naruto," Sakura said sadly. Naruto looked confused for a moment, but soon he was trying to look over her shoulder and into the dark apartment.

"Is he here? Can I see him? Is he hurt?" Naruto asked.

"He's not here, Naruto," she said. "Go home."

"But, Sakura-"

"Go home, Naruto!" she snapped. The hurt look on his face made her grow softer and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just think that if we go after him it'll drive him away. Let him come to us."

"I guess you're right," Naruto said. "It's just hard to sit down and wait."

"It won't be long," Sakura said.

"Well, I guess," Naruto said. "I brought you some ramen."

"Thanks, Naruto," she replied, taking it then closing the door. She locked it behind her and made her way back to her bedroom. She sunk onto the bed, hugging herself as her body racked with sobs. It wasn't enough. The promise of him coming back wasn't enough. She needed him there. She needed to hold him. _He _was the only thing she needed.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_


	3. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Chapter 3: Poor Unfortunate Souls**

"Can you believe that?" Karin squeaked into her communicator. "He actually kissed her!"

"Well, whattya know," Suigetsu laughed in response. "He's strait."

"Of course he's strait, you idiot!" Karin snapped. "But, why is he kissing _her_. I'm so much better looking and tougher too. Wait-what's that?!"

Suigestu raised a questioning eyebrow in response to Karin's voice suddenly disappearing.

"She's pregnant!"

Suigestu had to laugh, "Way to go, Sasuke."

"Karin, what does she look like? Orochimaru might be interested in this kid."

"Pink hair, fat, ugly, face glued to _my_ Sasuke-kun."

Suigestu rolled his eyes, "Well, that was stupid. Asking Karin what she looked like." He thought for a moment. That hair sounded familiar. "That might be the Hokage's adopted daughter. She's said to have sanin strength."

"Keep an eye on her, Karin. Don't attack until we tell you to. We're going to send word to Orochimaru," Suigetsu said. "You can't hurt her anyway. We need that kid."

A "humph" was heard in response and Suigestu was sent to work on writing an efficient message to Orochimaru.

"All we have to do is wait for orders now," Suigestu said.

* * *

"My lord, a message," the servant was out of breath and eager to please his master.

"Well, what is it?" Orochimaru snapped, already annoyed with the boy's eagerness.

"Suigestu says that Sasuke has been sighted. Also that Tsunade's adopted daughter and protégée is carrying his child. They are awaiting orders from you, Milord, to capture her and bring her to you," the messenger said.

Orochimaru sat up straighter in his chair, a hand coming to his face in contemplation. _Two for the price of one. If I capture the girl and the child I could use them to get Sasuke back in time to take over his body, dispose of her, and train the child for my cause. He also says that she is Tsunade's protégée. This could be beneficial. Very beneficial. _

"Tell them to bring the girl unharmed," he said, sinister smile pulling at his lips. "Let Sasuke and only Sasuke know you have her when you're close. We don't have much time."

"Yes, milord," The messenger said before running off.

"Well, milord, I would think that I need to set up one of the rooms for a birthing and Sasuke will need a nice room downstairs," Kabuto sneered from the shadows.

"Yes, I would believe so," Orochimaru replied with an evil chuckle. "Make sure it's nice. I have reason to believe our guests should be arriving soon."

"Yes, sir," Kabuto said, moving to do his work with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Poor unfortunate souls," Orochimaru mumbled to himself. "What would they do without me?"

"Nothing, milord," A servant responded from his side. "They are very ungrateful."

"And after all I've done for Sasukue," Orochimaru sighed.

"I'm sure you will find an efficent way in punishing him, milord," said the servant.

_But how? What could be efficent enough? What could make my message perfectly clear? _Orochimaru pondered over this. _The girl. Dangling her in front of him? Her life in my hands? That sounds just good enough to work. The child, of course. The heir of the Uchihas. The only hope for the clan. No, I can't use the child. The girl would get in the way of that. So would Sasuke. I will just have to use the girl. Eventually I will have to kill her, but for now...she would do. Maybe I could even convince her to work for me. We need another medic. Kabuto might not last forever... _

* * *

"You know," Sakura said with a happy sigh from her stool as she watched his expert hands slice their meat into clean, neat cuts and place them in the skillet. He gave her an "Hn" in acknowledgement. "When Naruto finds out you're here that door is not going to keep him out."

"That dobe won't think to look here," Sasuke said. This was the most he had spoken in the last couple of years, or the most he had to say to her. "He figures you would come running if I came."

"I suppose so," she said, reaching for some rice with her chopsticks. This was taking forever to cook. He gently pushed her hand away, telling her to wait softly.

She played with the end of his shirt that she had put on over her tank-top and pajama shorts. She felt her face turn pink with embarrassment. She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed. She was carrying his child for God's Sake. It was just the way he was looking at her right now. It was a look she had only dreamed about.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes taking in his toned chest. It was like he was chiseled from stone. A perfect, marble statue cut just for her. Just like he was there in front of her, he had vanished. It took a moment for her to register he had moved. Then, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

Chill bumps fought their way to the surface of her skin, coating her. Her muscles tightened at their surprise closeness. She felt his mouth right next to her ear, soft air causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Sakura…" That was all it took to send chills down her spine. The combination of teenage and pregnancy hormones went crazy in her mind. They crashed against the walls of her inner self and nearly caused her to do something rash and pull him to the middle of the floor of their kitchen.

She turned slowly to face him, allowing herself the pleasure of letting her hands run down his chest, memorizing every dip and curve. Every muscle. Ever skin cell. The warmth. He was surprisingly warm, despite his lack of shirt.

He let his hands rest gently on her elbows as he allowed her to feel him. Then, slowly, softly, tenderly he let his hands rest on either side of her stomach protruding from her shirt. His head rested lightly against her shoulder, just soaking her in. She felt a light flow of chakra go through her stomach and wrap itself around her room. She didn't know if the action was unconsciously done or if he meant to do it. But, she didn't care. It was too sweet. Tears sprung to her eyes. This was new. A new she could live with. He was so gentle and tender that she couldn't help but cry from the beauty of it all.

Then, inside her she felt their child respond to the chakra, kicking the spot where Sasukue's palm rested. She felt a whisper of a smile against her skin. Barely there, but she could see it out of the corner of her eyes.

He had really changed. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. This was the moment he needed to keep him here, that she knew. Nothing could tear him away now. Well, maybe only one thing…

"Sasuke, the meat's burning…"

* * *

"I'm concerned," Tsunade mumbled to Shizune over some sake.

"About Sakura, milady?" Shizune offered, wanting her to continue.

"No," Tsunade snapped. "They lost the Akatsuki a couple of days ago. They're planning something…I just want to know why they're coming back. They're not getting Naruto, what else could they want?"

Shizune shrugged. Nothing came to her. She had to ponder about it a minute while she stroked Ton-Ton. "Maybe their planning to attack Sakura to get to Naruto?"

Tsunade looked away as she thought over this. No doubt that could really happen. Itachi was cruel like that. Their was no telling what he'd do to get Naruto on his side. And if their was enough threat, Naruto would comply. But, no matter what Sakura would still end up hurt. That's just the way Itachi worked.

Then there was Orochimaru to think about. She knew him well enough to know how he would get Sasuke back or another with enough potential for his cause. He wouldn't keep Sakura around; she was too sweet for him. She was to good. She would try to escape with his future prodigy.

_And what about Sasuke…where was he anyway? Why isn't he back yet? Surely he'd heard by now…He'd been spotted by some ANBU but disappeared off the radar earlier that morning. Where could he have gone? _

"Send some ANBU to guard Sakura's apartment and I want guards with her whenever she comes out," Tsunade said. "And send some ANBU to check out the old Uchiha district. I have a hunch."

"But, Lady Tsunade…" Shizune wanted and explanation.

"I said NOW!" She snapped. A worry was filling her chest. She couldn't understand it…Naruto had teased it was motherly love…but that couldn't be it…She lowered her eyes to the table…maybe it was love only a mother could feel…

_Gah…you're going soft…_

**Author's Note: Edited**!


	4. Better Than Me

**Chapter 4: Better Than Me**

If there was anything he knew about Sakura it was that she could do so much better than him. He knew he did not deserve her kindness. The shelter she was providing was too kind. The love. The child.

He could hear her hum in the living room as she sewed material together for his new shirt, already finishing one quickly. He was trying it on as requested. Glancing into her three way mirror, he could see she'd even taken time to embroider the Uchiha symbol on the back.

No, he definitely did not deserve her.

"It looks good on you," she smiled softly. He hadn't heard her come up behind him. He didn't say anything, just moved around to see how well it fit.

"Thank you," He said softly, just barely able to hear across the room.

"It's no problem," she said, helping him pull it off. She didn't tell him she'd already had material waiting for his measurements.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before taking the shirt to fold it with the others. She'd kept herself busy with that the past couple of days.

She hadn't always been this sweet to him. In fact, he recalled how she had treated him with the same disregard he had her for all their life.

_The world slowly came into focus around him. A blurred room with a white ceiling loomed above him. His memory clouded with drowsiness and what he assumed was a slight concussion. _

_Hearing came next. Quiet, muffled sounds came in through the wooden door on his left. He couldn't tell what they were. _

_His mouth tasted as if it were full of cotton and he picked up the glass of water on the table next to him and drained it. The water was cool as it rolled across his tongue and down his sore throat, leaving a soothing icy feeling behind. _

_To his right he could see a photo. One he remembered all to well. The Team 7 photo was set gently on the nightstand. He pulled himself sorely up, trying to figure out where he was. He had been captured. That much he knew for sure. Somewhere between being attacked by Juugo and seeing a bright light, then black. _

_He had to get out of here, but that was made impossible by the searing pain from his limbs and soreness that he hadn't felt in years. _

_He looked down at the sheets he was wrapped in. Pink with little red flowers. __**Sakura...**__ It had to be. Unless Naruto was more of a dobe than he thought. _

_He also found that he had been stripped to his silky black boxers. His only other clothing was bandages that'd been wrapped around his body. Some were blood stained. _

_"Well, you're finally up," the voice came from the doorway. He was quick to glance over and find her leaning against it. She was still in her work scrubs. She'd been with Tsunade all day. "You should lay back down."_

_Her eyes were dull and held hurt behind them. He had half-expected her to run over and hug him until she re-cracked his ribs. But, she didn't. She just stood in the doorway, staring about her small bedroom. _

_"You'll be free to go in a couple of days," she said. "You should really catch up on your sleep, Mr. Uchiha. I'm sure you have more important things to do than sit around healing. I'll be back with your dinner later."_

_**Mr. Uchiha…since when was he a Mister…**_

_She nodded goodbye and left him there. Who was this woman that took over the body of his Sakura?_

_**I guess I deserve as much…**__ He put his face in his hands, rubbing his temples, trying to recall all that happened and why Sakura was acting that way. _

_Despite the pain he pulled himself out of the bed, escaping into the halls to find her at the desk in the living room. She was staring intently down at a book, an angry look set on her face. _

_"You should be in bed," she said quietly, her voice taking on a monotone that was unusual to it. It wasn't the light and airy tone he remembered. _

_"Sakura…"_

_"You're not healed, get in bed. I'll check on you later."_

_He turned back towards the bedroom in defeat. He was in no position to argue with her. _

_They'd kept that routine up. Barely speaking. Her being cold and distant. She was not like she used to be. She was not **his** Sakura anymore. _

_**She was never your Sakura in the first place. You made sure of that. **_

_A demonic part rose in him, smashing down his feelings again._

_**And that's the way it'll stay. You'll get healed and then gone. That's the plan. **_

_But still, she had been the only thing tempting him to come back these many years. He had missed her the most. She had always believed in him. He had crushed that. He had crushed her. _

_**I'm sorry…**_

_At night he could hear her cry and then her telling herself to stop, **"Stop it, Sakura. Do you want to be weak? Do you want to be pathetic? Do you want to be annoying? You're worthless. You're weak if you keep crying. They don't like weak ones. They're annoying and worthless. He said you were annoying and worthless. Two separate paths. Remember, Sakura. His path holds nothing for you. He doesn't want you." **_

_After a moment of silence only broken by her quiet hiccups did he hear her walk softly to her make-shift bed in the living room, curling up on a thin mat and under a thin blanket. _

_After that, the hurt was on her face. Written out. Showing him that he should feel guilty and that she wasn't going to change back anytime soon._

_When she brought him his food and sat in the chair he could finally see how tired she actually was. He could see her shoulders sag and her eyes were dark with sleep deprivation. Her hair was thrown up in a messy, short ponytail. Her face was pale. She honestly looked more sick than he did. Being a medic nin meant she used up most of her chakra too. This extra she used on him was not helping her. It wasn't uncommon for her to nod off in the chair next to him. He would see this and always throw his top blanket over her. _

_One day he had even ventured to ask her why she was doing this. She smiled sadly and said simply, "So you can go back. I'm sure you'd much rather be with them than stuck here with me."_

_**You couldn't be more wrong…**_

This was such a change from then. She was always smiling. He supposed it was better than the hurt expression in her eyes all the time. Love. That's what he called it. A look he hadn't seen that for a long time.

Some may argue that Karin gave him those looks all the time (Karin especially) though whoever said that were wrong. He thought her rather stalkerish and obsessive. That wasn't love. That would never be love.

"In here, some one is at the door," Sakura whispered, pulling Sasuke into a room he'd never seen before and shutting the door softly before calling "I'm coming! Hold on!"

He turned to look at the room she'd stuck him in. The walls were a mint green. Scanning the walls he found the Uchiha clan symbol on one. It was faded, giving it a vintage look, but still nice. On the opposite wall he found the circle that was printed on almost all of Sakura's clothes. The Haruno Clan.

His eyes rolled down the Uchiha symbol and to the crib that rest beneath it. Green sheets to match the rest of the room and a small baby blanket with an Uchiha symbol on it.

He slumped down into the rocking chair, listening intently to the conversation going on outside.

_"I'm sorry, I can't work right now. But I can recommend a good medic for you."_

_**"You don't understand! He needs attention now!" **He knew this voice. _

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_**"He just fell over! You need to come look at him! He's not far!" **Karin…_

_"Well, um…"_

_**"Please! He might die!"**_

_"I can't do much, I'm sorry. Take him to the hospital. He'll be in better care there. I can't spare much chakra."_

_**"Listen, sweetie! You're coming with me or I'll run this Kunai right through you."**_

_**"Okay, okay! I'll come! I'll come!"**_

He had to stop this, no matter the risk. He stood bolting from the room, appearing in front of Sakura outside in a flash, arms out, sword in hand. A glare came to his eye as he activated his Sharingan.

"My, my, Sasuke. Don't you look nice," Karin purred. "I was wondering when you'd come back."

"Beat it, Karin," Sasuke snapped.

"Aw…Sasuke, are you still mad about that little _incident_ in the woods," Karin asked, eyes becoming big and puppy like. She thought that she could melt him. She was wrong. "To tell the truth I wasn't really apart of it. It was all Juugo. I love you to much to hurt you like that."

He heard Sakura snort behind him. A small smirk played on his lips. Karin's eyes narrowed in front of him. "I see you're already following Lord Orochimaru's orders. Good work. Be careful with the poor thing. She's so fragile."

"What orders?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll have to go to Lord Orochimaru and find out for yourself," Karin said, smirk playing out on his face. "But I'm sure you'll comply with whatever he says. I mean that was your plan all along. Do anything for him. Even insure him another heir to his cause."  
"What?" Sakura whispered, hand on her stomach as she watched Sasuke's back tense. _He wouldn't..._

"Don't listen to her," Sasuke said over his shoulder.

"How sweet, you didn't want to worry her by telling her," Karin said. "I can see why you picked her. She'll be easy to dispose of after. Shall we get a move on then?"

"We're not going anywhere with you," Sasuke said. "You'd best just get out of here and never let me see you again. You can tell Suigestu and Juugo to do the same."

"Why do you like her so much, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked. "She's nothing special."

"She's more than you'll ever be," Sasuke replied. He didn't see the look of anger in Sakura's eyes and how determined she looked when she moved past him.

"_Listen up, __**Sweetie**__," _Sakura snapped, jabbing a finger into Karin's shoulder. Her voice was not really loud, but still was clear with anger."_I want you away from my house! My town! Damnit I want you out of my village! Sasukue doesn't care about you, because frankly you're to stalkerish and obsessive to realize what he really needs. Do you even know what happened to him before Orochimaru came along? Do you even care? Wake up and smell the coffee because he doesn't love you! He never loved you! Now get out of here before I have to hurt you myself!"_

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do about it?" Big Mistake. Sakura balled her hand into a fist and let her chakra flow there, enveloping her hand in the blue energy. The one blow she delivered sent Karin through four trees and crashing to the forest floor.

Sakura's chest heaved and she felt a little weak in the knees, but she was too angry to care anymore. She had worked too hard to be called weak again. And the thought of Sasukue using her like that made her blood boil.

"Sakura..." she heard his mesmerized voice from behind her.

"You!" she exclaimed, whirling to face him. Her legs almost gave out from the effort. "Is it true? Because if it is you can just take your little red headed _whore _and leave! I don't care where it is, just as long as it is far away from _me_ and _my _baby. _And_ if it is true and I ever see you near my child I _will_ kill you!"

Tears of anger rolled down her pale face and dropped to the ground in thick, heavy blobs. She searched his face for an answer, any answer. Her fists were balled up into tight fists that made her knuckles go white. She was ready to hit something else.

"Tell me!" she ground out through clenched teeth.

His onyx eyes found her mint ones with a truthful stare. "No, it's not true."

She searched his face, finally looking into his eyes for any sign of a lie. Nothing was found there. She took two shaky steps forward, before she collapsed. Sasuke had to lunge to catch her before she hit the ground.

"To much exertion," she smiled weakly looking back at the trees Karin had gone through that were now toppled over. "Forget how much chakra that took."

He had to crack a smile through his worried expression. He kissed her forehead before lifting her up off the ground.

She snuggled into his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in his warmth. He held her close to him senses heightening trying to find any danger around them. The only thing he caught were figures moving quickly this way from the direction of the Hokage's office. They must've got the message.

_They're only 5 minutes too late._

He carried her in the house, shutting the door with his foot and dropping his sword by the door. It thudded gently against the tatami mats and fell to the side out of view behind some plants.

He sat on the couch leaving her resting on his lap. He pulled one of her dark green blankets over them, then night leaving them chilled. Warmth was slowly flowing through the three of them. The corners of his usually straight lips turned a bit as he slid his hand down to rest on Sakura's stomach as he contemplated the new change he had discovered in the beautiful woman with him.

She had definitely changed. She wasn't the loud, obnoxious, know-it-all, annoying fangirl she'd been before. She also wasn't the broken girl he'd left behind eight short months ago. She had become indestructible, independent woman that had threatened to kill _him_ to protect her family. She had stood up for herself against Karin and wasn't afraid. And that _strength_! He had never seen her throw such a punch in all his life, or if he had, he hadn't paying attention very well. It felt like he was seeing her for the very first time and he was in love. He was undoubtedly in love with this perfect woman that he had been so stupid for ignoring all those years.

He stroked her skin softly, hoping to whatever god had control over them that their child was more like her than his stupid,stubborn, power-hungry self. The child beneath her skin kicked rather hard and he notice her wince a moment before lacing her fingers through his and caressing her stomach with their hands.

"Sasuke," she whispered, not opening her eyes nor stopping their movements.

"Hn," he muttered, not wanting to leave the warm moment that was putting him to sleep. He just rested his head against hers.

"I love you." He opened his eyes to look down into her half-opened ones. They were hazy and full of an emotion he couldn't explain to anyone if he tried, not even himself.

He bent his mouth to her ear, so only she could hear him, "I think I love you too." He followed his overwhelming statement with light kisses trailing down her jawline until his lips met hers in a heated kiss.

An overwhelming feeling welled up inside of him; one he couldn't possibly resist. One feeling he didn't want to resist. He was finally doing something right, that much he knew for sure.

"Sasuke, wha-" she gasped when she saw him kneeling before her. He took her hands softly in his then resting his head on them joined hands as he tried to choke out the words all building in his throat and threatening to come out all at once.

"Sakura," he rolled the "r" off his tongue slightly, the way he knew she liked it. He felt her hands squeeze his gently, urging him to continue. "I have nothing to offer you. I don't even have honor anymore. The only thing I could really give you is my heart...Actually, I don't think I could even give you that...You stole it from me a long time ago...

"I've wanted to say I love you for so long, but I kept telling myself I didn't need anyone. I just needed to get my power and destroy my brother. I was wrong and I was stupid. All I ever needed was right here with you. And I had to stop you from coming with me. I didn't want you getting hurt. That's why I left again. I didn't want you to get hurt.

"Sakura, I've hurt you so much. I can't understand why you still accept me. Why you haven't knocked me out then sent me packing. I deserve that much. I do. I have never been worthy of you. And if you refuse, I'll understand because I've had so many chances I've let pass up. But, if you accept, I promise I will never leave you again. Never."

He looked up into her eyes now as he spoke his next words, finally finding his nerve to see her reaction. It was what was expected, happy tears rolling down her face and a smile spread across her face, an eagerness and love in her eyes that could keep him lost in there forever.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked, voice soft and somewhat desperate, needing even. He needed her to say yes. He felt he would die without her yes.

She didn't say it. She couldn't. Her voice was caught in her throat and her lip trembled as she nodded. When she finally could feel words begin to form, Sasukue had already crushed his lips against hers.

When he finally freed her she spoke in a whisper. "Yes."

He kissed her again, this time more gently. He moved next to her on the couch. "I don't have a ring for you yet, but I know where I can get one."

"Sasuke, I don't need a ring," she said, leaning against him and pulling her feet up. "Just you."

"You're getting a ring. By tomorrow, you'll have one," he said, as though he wanted no argument.

"You can't go out there! ANBU are getting ready to guard outside the door! Tsunade sent me a message earlier so I wouldn't get scared! They'll be here any minute!"

"Just trust me," he said it with a smirk. "And leave the window open."

He stood, pulling her to her feet also. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

He kissed her softly before disappearing into the night.


	5. It's Your Love

**Chapter 5: It's Your Love**

Sakura woke before her alarm. The early morning streams of yellow sun broke their way through her thin curtains and pulled her out of her happy sleep. She blinked a moment before shooting up excitedly, though only to be disappointed by the made-up side of her bed greeting her.

_Was it all a dream?_ She asked herself, pulling herself from the bed and into a brisk waddle into the living room. "Sasuke..." she whispered. She went in and out of all the cold rooms in the house. Her breathing quickened and she looked outside, finding the trees still broken and toppled over.

_I hope he's okay..._she thought, sinking to the couch. Those quick movements made her swollen ankles ache, along with her big knees and stiff back. She pulled herself up, determined look set on her face as she waddled to her bedroom and changed quickly. She grabbed and apple on her way out while she pulled on her green jacket like Tsunade's. She tied on her head band as she went, becoming an expert at the combing the hair with fingers and putting on headband while walking maneuver.

"Where do you think you're going?" a masculine voice asked, hand gripping her elbow.

"To my mother's office," Sakura said hotly, jerking her elbow free of the ANBU's grip. This was getting ridiculous.

"You, go with her," the ANBU ordered pointing to one leaning against the entrance of the apartment building.

"Yes, sir," the other ANBU said.

"I'm a jounin level nin trained by the Hokage herself. There is no way that I'm being escorted to the Hokage's office, which I might add is just two blocks from here," Sakura snapped. "And I would advise you not to piss me off."

"Was that a threat, Miss?"

"Exactly," Sakura said, fuming.

"_Ha! She told you!"_ Tsunade's drunken laugh crackled through the ANBU's communicator. "_Let her pass."_

Sakura was sure the ANBU was glaring holes into her spine as she shoved past him, slipping on her sandles as she went. She started at a fast waddle making it to the Hokage's office in no time.

"Well, Sakura, what is it?" Tsunade asked, head resting on her arms and shoulders slumping tiredly. Her voice was a slur and in a whisper.

"I want the gate keys to the Uchiha district," Sakura said. When Tsunade looked up with a raised eyebrow she continued. "I-I wanted to see if I can find anything of Sasuke's for the baby..."

"Oh," Tsunade said. She stared for a moment longer, looking for any sign of a lie. "Very well. Take Naruto-"

"I'd rather do this alone," Sakura cut in quietly, looking at the floor. "It'd be better if I just go alone."

"I see," Tsunade said, digging through her desk. She pulled out a key shaped like the Uchiha clan symbol. "Be back before noon or I'm sending Naruto and Sai in after you."

"Understood," Sakura said, hurriedly taking the keys and hurrying off.

"Well, Shizune, why do you think she'd want to go there now?" Tsunade asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I think she was sincere, milady," Shizune replied. She sighed softly before continuing. "If she was going to find Sasuke she would have been more secretive about it I would think."

"If she does find Sasuke, I trust her to bring him to me with time," she said. "I'll give her two more days before he makes a grand reappearance. I'll have to think of a way to explain to the people the reason for his disappearance without having to have him carted off to the maximum security prison."

Tsunade smirked to herself. "I've got it."

The gate wasn't hard to open. It swung open easily with barely a sound. She took a trembling step in, only having to stop because of the overwhelming feeling of sadness and death. She was jolted from the feeling by a small tap on the inside of her stomach. "You're right," She whispered, hand on the spot. "Let's move."

She pulled a kunai from her pouch, her trusty axe being too big to carry through here in her current condition. Her feeling of sadness deepened with each step as she felt the old chakra of the lost souls and one that was completely black with hate. Her grip tightened on her knife, her knuckles going white from the effort.

By the time she got to the Uchiha main house she had scared herself to the edge. She was trembling and alert to every sound that was made. "Stay calm, Sakura," she told herself. "If Sasuke _is_ here he won't let anything bad happen to you. You'll be just fine."

She slipped off her shoes respectively on the porch before entering. The door gave an eerie creak and swung open under her hand. Her breath came in short gasps. She felt around for a light dumbly though she wouldn't find one that worked. She had to giggle hysterically at herself. "Well, silly me. The power probably hasn't been cut on here in years."

She started along a wall until she found a paper door leading into a darker kitchen. She had to stop when she hit her shin on the low table, scaring her into gasping loudly and clinging to it for a moment before continuing through the house.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, hoping to aid her search for her fiance. She heard rummaging through a door beyond the kitchen. Then a sudden silence. She stood fully now, positive that he was in that room. She neared it, reaching out for the handle slowly.

A blood curdling scream erupted from her when a hand gripped her shoulder. That same hand spun her around and covered her mouth from hysteric screaming and crying.

"Sakura, it's me," his soft voice broke through the fear she was feeling to bring her to a calm deep breathing.

"You're safe!" she gasped, throwing his hand from her mouth and pulling him into a hug. "I was so afraid that they had found you."

"They would have if they heard you screaming like that," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing here anyway? How did you get in?"

"I was worried," she said. "So, I told Tsunade I wanted to get some of your baby things and she gave me the key to the gate." She held it up for his examination.

"So, that's where they were hiding it," he murmured, taking it and holding it closer for a better look. He slipped it into her pouch before moving back to dig through a cabinet. He pulled out a candle stick and a small candle that had been used often, she assumed. He lit it carefully and then held it up. "Come with me."

He took her hand, leading her through the dark halls of the Uchiha mansion, though keeping his eyes on the ground, refusing to look at the pictures on the walls. They turned off of the main hallway, going through a door on their left. "Sit there, I've got to see if they took it out."

She sat down on the dusty bed looking around the master bedroom. A picture on the nightstand captured her specific attention. She picked it up, rubbing the dust away with the edge of her jacket. She first found the younger version of her soon to be husband in the bottom left corner. He was smiling happily. A smile she'd never really seen before from him. Next to him was a taller boy with longer hair, though different in the face, they looked very similar. She assumed this was his older brother. Her eyes moved above Itachi to their mother a smiling woman that Sasuke resembled profoundly. Her hands were delicately placed on Sasuke's shoulders and she looked content. Even in this old picture she looked like the perfect mother that she knew she would love if the happy woman was still around. Tearing her eyes away from Mikoto she found Sasuke's father. He was the only one not smiling. A family trait she found as she looked from Sasuke back to the photo. Sasuke's father stuck out in the picture. His hair was lighter and his face wasn't shaped much like the rest of the family. He didn't look much like he was related to the rest.

She had to blink a few times to realize the photo had been taken from her and placed face down on the nightstand. She looked up at Sasuke standing before her. He had a sad look in his eyes and looked away from the picture. He sat down on the bed next to her taking her hand and sliding it on her finger.

She held it out to admire. It glimmered against the candle light. It was a white-gold band with a ruby and diamond pattern set into it. She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Your dad has excellent taste," she said, bringing her hand down and twirling the ring with her thumb.

"He would have liked you," Sasuke said quietly. "You act just like my mom."

"I do?" she asked, excitement bursting into her eyes. He nodded, not looking at her. He stood after that. "C'mon. You have to be convincing."

He helped her off the bed, leading her back into the hallway and into another room. It was considerably smaller and mostly blue. She assumed this had been his old room. He pulled open the closet doors moving out of the way of an old toy avalanche. She had to giggle.

"What?" he asked as he pulled down a box and opened to it.

"I always thought you would be the one to put your toys away neatly," she said.

"I was. I was just busy that day," he murmured.

"Ah, that explains it," she said still giggling.

"What?" he asked again, half smirk sliding up his lips as he closed the box, dissatisfied. He replaced it on the shelf and pulled down another.

"It just reminds me of Naruto's closet," she said. His smirk quickly faded into an annoyed frown.

"I'm not anything like that dobe," he said, opening the second box.

"Sure," Sakura said, sitting herself down on the bed and leaning back on her elbows.

"It was one time," Sasuke tried to redeem himself, but it was in vain.

"Just keep telling yourself that," she teased. Though, she stood again, seeing that his eyes were angry now. A twang of guilt ran through her. She neared him, moving in front of him. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to make you mad."

He held her gaze a moment before breaking it. "I'm not mad." He studied the contents of the box for a moment longer then shut it softly. "Let's go. I need to get out of here."

"Alright," she said. They moved quickly towards the front of the house. He stopped her at the kitchen, handing her the box. He bent down and kissed her hard and full of need. "I'll be back tonight. Stay close to home. I'll get you when it's ready. Be alone."

"I will," she said quietly, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Just be careful."

"I will," he replied, kissing her one more time before disappearing.

* * *

Sakura admired the ring on the way home, she glanced at her watch and slid it off and into her pocket. She'd be meeting up with Naruto soon. He would've noticed for sure. She couldn't take that risk. She couldn't do that to Sasuke.

Sure enough the number one hyperactive ninja was right beside her on the road. "Hey, Sakura! Whatcha got there?"

"Just some old things of Sasuke's," she said, shifting the box to her other hip and out of the blonde's reach.

"Can I see?" Naruto asked, trying to move around Sakura to get a glimpse inside of the box. "Please?"

"You'll get your chance in about a half to two months," Sakura replied. That didn't seem to please him very much. The ninja annoying moved around her trying to peer into the rather plain looking box.

"So...Sakura, have you heard anything about-"

"No, I haven't. You?"

"No..."

"Give him time, Naruto," Sakura said, smiling softly and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Teme better hurry up," Naruto grumbled. "Unless he's scared to face me again! Guess he knows I'll kick his butt!" He said the second part a little louder just in case his lost teammate was around to hear him.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed. She put down the box a moment, stopping to rub her lower back.

"Oh, did you want me to carry that?" Naruto asked, causing his teammates eyes to point towards the sky in minor annoyance. Naruto took the hint and picked up the rather heavy box. "Wow...gah...this stuff is heavy."

"Not really," Sakura shrugged as they continued on their way. She shoved her hands into her pockets and captured the ring within her pocket and twirling between her thumb and forefinger. She smiled softly and nearly slipped it on her finger.

"Naruto! We've spotted him!" Kiba called from a rooftop above them. "C'mon!"

All the muscles in Sakura's body tensed at once. Her breath caught up in her throat and she was sure she was going to vomit right there from fear. She had to grip the rail on the bridge for support. She was completely sure Naruto was saying something to her. She couldn't hear his words through this foggy haze that was clouding her mind. It was too early. It couldn't happen yet. She had to be the one to convince Tsunade not to have him committed to the prison or worse...She couldn't even think about the worse right now.

"Naruto, take Sakura home then meet us at the south corner," Shikamaru was talking now, giving careful instruction to the other members of the team. They listened intently and disappeared in seconds after receiving the plan.

"C'mon, Sakura," Naruto said, gently taking her elbow. "We have to get you home now. I promise I'll let you see him. He's not getting away this time. Believe it!"

Sakura jerked at Naruto's hand, pulling out of her shock and back to reality. "Let's hurry."

* * *

They were close to her home and Naruto left her with that safe distance and daylight to guide her to what would seem like the longest wait of her life. Sakura sank down onto her couch, listening intently for signs of anyone coming to inform her of her fiancée's fate. The silence filled the room and all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart against her ribcage in a painful pattern that felt like it was going to burst through her.

She felt dizzy and nauseous, though she was frozen in place. Her limbs felt like jelly and she couldn't stop her mind from racing a million miles a minute. She could just picture it now. Kiba's thrashing claws, Shikamaru's choking shadow, Naruto's deathly rasengan all going at her beloved at once.

She had to find out what was going on. She hauled herself up and pulled her jacket on again and hurried out the door to the porch. She had to stop them from harming Sasuke.

"C'mon, teme, we don't want to harm you," Naruto said. "Just don't put up a fight."

He held his hands up to show the half-changed ex-nin he meant no harm. "If anything, come for Sakura…"

Sasuke was silent, reaching for his sword. The three men were all upon him at once, throwing the nuke-nin to the ground.

The dust spurred up, curling menacingly around the leaf nin. When the dust and dirt cleared, a faint "pop" was heard and Sasukue disappeared from under them.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, dobe," the menacing voice called, disappearing into the forest. Growling, Naruto raced off after him.

* * *

She nearly knocked Sasuke into a tree when he grabbed her elbow softly. Though when she caught a glimpse of him, she pulled him into a bone crushing embrace.

"I was so worried! We have to get you to Tsunade before they find you! C'mon-"

"I bought us some time," He cut in, untangling himself from her. "We have to hurry."

"Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer, just turned and leant down for her to climb on his back.

"You'll see," a faint smile formed on his lips as she leant forward and he lifted her awkwardly off the ground. She clung to him and tried to lean forward to ease the strain on him.

Sakura closed her eyes to the rushing of the trees by them and focused more on keeping herself from jostling, though she was barely moving at all. Sasuke's movements were all smooth and graceful, it was like they were standing still and everything around them was moving.

When her nauseated feeling passed, she realized Sasuke had slowed to a walk and was about to stop.

"Are you alright?" he asked, squeezing her legs slightly to gain her attention. She opened her eyes carefully and smiled, "We're fine."

He glanced back a moment, confused. She kept on smiling when the light bulb seemed to click on and he half-smiled.

He let her down as they approached a clearing. A person was already standing in the middle of it and it was Sakura's turn to be confused. She smiled and gave a girlish squeal of delight when she found out what it was.

Their wedding was small and sweet. It was the kind of romantic Sakura had always fantasized about. It was the type only found in her books. Sure, it wasn't the wedding she had planned all of these years, it was better. Her only regret was that no-one was there to see it.

Their kiss at the end of the ceremony was the best of all. It took her from being Haruno Sakura to Uchiha Sakura, a name she'd only dreamed of having until that day.

"Sasuke, I love you ," she whispered in his ear, holding him as tightly as her bulging form would allow.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, returning her embrace.

Right now, she didn't want to think of what would happen tonight or tomorrow. She didn't want to think of going to her mother and telling her that she had been harboring a Bingo Book fugitive and that she wanted him replaced from all charges. All she wanted to think about was that she was now Mrs. Sakura Uchiha and that she was now carrying the heir to the Uchiha clan. All she wanted was the feeling of complete happiness she was having right now.

She dreaded the moment Sasuke stopped kissing her and told her they had to go back, but she knew she was right and the fact she was hungry didn't help either.

He let her walk from the edge of the woods to her home, reluctantly saying farewell till it was dark and they could be together.

* * *

Naruto showed up a few minutes later, and he was angry. He stormed in into her apartment, slammed the door behind him, and slumped down on the couch. Sai followed in soon after, fake smile plastered on his face, or maybe it was genuine, she couldn't tell.

"Oh, come on in, Naruto," she said sarcastically as she sliced her tomatoes. "Don't slam the door behind you and please make sure you don't get dirt all over my couch."

"Sorry, " Naruto muttered. "I'm just angry."

She looked to Sai for a strait report without a flood of emotions getting in the way.

"The Sasukes that were spotted were all shadow clones. The real one is possibly still in the area, but there is no trace of him. Kiba and Shikamaru went to look further, but I don't think they'll find anything," Sai said. "I just want to know why the Uchiha would need a distraction such as this. Was he here, Sakura?"

"No," Sakura said quietly. She hid her smile with a look of study as she pondered over what to eat with the tomatoes. "Food, boys?"

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled and Sai nodded. She set some microvable ramen in for Naruto and started a sandwich for Sai.

Once those were given out, she sat down between them and munched lightly on her tomatoes.

"Sakura?" Sai asked quietly, breaking their apparent code of silence.

"Yes, Sai," Sakura replied as she used both Naruto and Sai's shoulders to help herself up. She took their empty plated to the sink to wash.

"Do you love the Uchiha?" he asked. She stopped in her movements to stare at him. Where had that come from?

"Yes, Sai," she replied. "Very much."

"Do you think that will ever change?"

"No, I don't," she said, glancing down at her finger where the two rings rest, a plain white gold and her glimmering engagement ring. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he replied. "I just wished to know. Thank you for the food. I must be going ."

"Goodbye," Sakura said, smiling. Sai took his leave and Naruto Perked up. "What's with him?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "I'll go by later and find out."

Naruto's face grew angry again and he stood. _Fine, don't ask me what's wrong._ "I'm going too."

"See you later, Naruto," she waved slightly and turned back to her dishes.

She mumbled to herself when he closed the door. "Those two are acting so weird today. Don't you think?" When she received movement from inside her stomach, she continued. "Well, Naruto's always crazy over these things, but today seemed…different. Guess it's because your dad come back and Naruto didn't catch him. But, Sai, when has he ever really cared about my feelings for your dad? Guess I'll find out later…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**If there are any of you out there that are inspired to draw or make a AMV out of anything in this, please do. I would be eternally grateful if you do and send me the link. The next chapter should be up soon. Please review. I love reviews.**

**Lost Ranger.**


	6. Mr Brightside

**Chapter 6: Mr. Brightside**

Sai sat down on his low stool, pondering over the canvas before him. He wanted to draw something of value, but the only thing that kept appearing in his mind was Sakura. This feeling he started to develop around her was torture, and that was only because he couldn't understand it. He also couldn't understand this terrible feeling he had whenever Sakura mentioned Sasuke's name. True, he was only beginning to discover these so called "emotions" but he wasn't sure why all of the sudden he smiled when Sakura came near or why he wanted her to forget about Sasuke and think about him with the same admiration.

He felt his hand lift and the strokes begin to form his comrade as she was before she had gotten pregnant. He paid special attention to all of her curves and most importantly the smile on her pleasant face. He switched from black to the only color he wanted on the beautiful girl, the mint green of her perfect eyes. His strokes were gentle and smooth as he filled in her perfect orbs.

He sat back, staring at his work of art. Very carefully he laid down his brush and gazed around the room, trying to figure out where to put this work where only he could see it. Standing he took the painting from it's easel and carried it carefully to the back bedroom resting it on a single wooden chair, but felt unsatisfied with it there. He lifted and restlessly made his way back to the front room, leaning it against the couch.

A knock on the door distracted him from his task, drawing him to look out the window to see Sakura standing there, hugging herself against the slowly becoming stormy night. He undid the lock and slowly pulled open the door, standing to the side to let her past. She smiled, politely slipping her shoes off and walking past him into the main room.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," Sakura started. "You were acting kind of weird."

"Was I?" he asked, scratching the back of his head and looking around the room.

"A little. Anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Well…um…had Naruto been acting like that all day?" she was surprised that he didn't want her to help him with his feelings again. He could tell.

"Not until Sasuke got away," Sai replied. "It was almost as bad as the time at the Sound Village."

"I don't think that was anyone's best day," Sakura said quietly. She glanced about the room until her eyes found the painting against the couch. "Is that new?"

Sai looked down at it, then looked back at her gouging her reaction. She was surprised, eyes wide and unable to find something to say. He nodded the affirmative and bent down, collected it, then held it out for her to examine.

She took it into her hands, holding it out for assessment. She was shocked to see that a drawing was of her like she was: no protruding stomach, no swollen ankles or knees, and no rings that were placed gently that morning on her finger. Keeping it steady she looked to Sai for an explanation.

"Sai…um…" she spoke quietly, a mere whisper on her sweet lips. He took a moment to study this facial expression she was wearing. He would have to paint it later to remember. It was so sweet and different.

"I hope I got your eyes right," he offered in reply. He lifted her chin gently with his hand, studying her now afraid eyes. She had never seen this side of him and was afraid.

"Sai…" She was backing away, but he was to fast to allow her to get far away enough to avoid his lips crushing down on her. He was copying something he had watched in a movie with Sakura. There was faint glimmer of hope that she was kissing him back when she pulled away and laid a hard smack on his face. He turned his head to roll with the stinging thing called pain.

"I have to go," Sakura said bolting out the door, pulling on her shoes, and running out into the rain.

Sai closed the door behind her, staring down at the painting she dropped. He wondered silently what he did wrong as he made his way into his bedroom to lay down for rest. He closed his eyes, drifting off into a sleep jumbled with thoughts about Sakura and Sasuke.

_He was in a room, staring through a crack in a doorway. The room before him was lit with only candles and resembled Sasuke's room in the Sound. Two people were standing close to each other in the center of the room. The dark figures soon revealed themselves as Sasuke and Sakura. _

_She was quiet, stroking his bare chest with her hand. He was softly pulling the zipper down on her dress before capturing her lips with his in a kiss you would only see in the movies. _

He jerked awake, rolling on his side and cursing himself silently for thinking about Mr. and now Mrs. Uchiha. He couldn't help it though. He felt like he was eaten up with what they called jealousy.

--

Rock Lee hadn't planned on going this way to go home. He really hadn't. But, unfortunately, he didn't realize he missed his turn to go the shorter way until he saw a very wet Sakura hunkered in her coat and dripping wet. He stopped a moment to admire her youthful glow of her face, despite the weather and a confused expression on her face. He smiled. This was his chance.

He jogged to catch up with her, holding his green umbrella over both of them. "Good evening, Sakura. My, your youthful glow has illuminated right through this awful rain."

She blushed slightly, smiled at him, and said a quiet thank-you. "Lee, isn't your apartment a couple blocks the other way."

"Yeah…well…it is more exercise taking the long way. And as Gai-sensei always says 'Taking shortcuts is missing out on the good things taking the long way will offer,'" Lee replied giving her a thumbs up and a minty-fresh white smile. "He was right, you know. I wouldn't have got to talk to you if I had gone the shorter route."

Sakura smiled at him. Lee was a nice refreshment from the normal emo men she was around. He was like the sun on a rainy day in best comparison or at least he tried to be. He figured that if he was optimistic and always happy she would like his spirit and as a result, like him. But, that plan had failed so far.

He inwardly scolded himself for such thoughts. _Perseverance, Lee. Just takes Perseverance. _

"What brings you out tonight?" Sakura asked for the sake of conversation.

"I just finished up some training," Lee said. She smiled and shook her head slightly before following up with "Always training aren't you, Lee?"

"It's what keeps me young and strong," he replied. "So I'm always ready for any danger."

"It's good Konoha has guys like you around," she replied. "Keep up the good work." She had stopped. They were in front of her apartment.

"Say, Sakura, if you haven't already eaten, would you like to maybe…um…well…go out to dinner with…me?" he asked. He scolded himself for inserting all of that extra, unneeded stuff in there, but there it was at least. Out for her to hear. A public statement that the Leaf's own Handsome Devil loved the Leaf's own beautiful Cherry Blossom.

He saw her hand fly to her stomach with nervousness as she glanced around herself. "Lee….um…I already ate…"

"Some other time then?"

"I don't think so. I'm sorry. Thanks for the umbrella." She turned to go into the apartment. "Have a nice night." She was in before his "You too." could come out.

He turned towards the sidewalk in sluggish sadness, then absolute fury. He knew why she wouldn't go out with him. Sasuke. Always Sasuke. He couldn't understand it. What did Sasuke have that he didn't? Why always Sasuke? He wasn't even here for heaven's sake! He felt himself kicking angrily at the side walk as he walked faster back to his house. _Why doesn't she love me?_ he asked himself. He had been asking himself that for a long time now, and, as usual, came up with nothing.

He didn't even care that she was pregnant. Most guys would. He didn't. He was happy she would finally have someone with her that she could love and take care of that would probably never hurt her. He would just be even more happy if Sakura would accept him and he could show her he would love her unconditionally and never leave her like Sasuke has so many times.

He sighed. He entered his home, shaking off the water from his umbrella and slipped off his shoes, making his way strait to the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed and sighing, looking at a picture of himself and Sakura at Neji's wedding to Ten Ten. She had gone with Sai, but as friends. She did, however, dance with Lee for two songs. He hadn't taken into account how much champagne she had had, but, then again, he didn't really care. For a moment, she had chosen him over everyone else.

"Maybe another time, Sakura," he mumbled to the picture. "Maybe another time."

--

Naruto could see Sakura's entire route from his seat on his apartments rooftop. He really didn't care that it was raining. He was to angry right now to care. So, he sat there, soaked and watching the pink hair Kunoichi walk from her apartment to Sai's, stay there a few minutes, walk back home in the rain, talk to Lee, then go into her apartment. She had passed his twice and haven't even made a twitch to approach. It was nice to know she cared.

For some reason, he found he was growing less and less angry at Sasuke and more and more angry at Sakura and even more jealous at all the attention she gave others. He was her team mate and she didn't even care how he felt, but at even the slightest whimper he had come running. What kind of friend was that?

He glared at her apartment door from his spot before he stood and began to shout at it. "Nice to know you care, Sakura! I'm fine thanks for askin'! No, I don't need to talk! I'm perfectly perfect in every single way!"

He knew that if it were Sasuke in this situation she would be begging forgiveness. She would be crying and trying to say she was sorry that she didn't ask. But, then again, she would have never neglected Sasuke. She always put him before herself. Always had. And there was something about that that ate Naruto up inside. It made the green-eyed monster pop right out of him. Before, she had been kind of like his sister, but now she was just looking right over him.

Why was she changing? What was happening? And why was she staying in her apartment more and more? She was very active for someone of her particular situation. She was strong and was usually working all she could. But now, she was always in her apartment and not letting anyone in. And was that voices he had heard earlier when he had stood outside the door before throwing it open.

_Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki, _he told himself. _You're losin' it over nothing. _

He looked back at the door again, feeling badly about yelling at her, even if she hadn't heard him. She would be back to normal soon, hopefully. Maybe if he got Sasuke back to her she would return to normal. Maybe…

--

Sakura shrugged out of her coat, leaving it on the heater to dry out and slipped off her shoes. She growled, running her fingers through already tangling hair on her way to the shower. She definitely needed one after the day she had had.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked from his position on the wall he had been leaning against. She jumped, whirling around to face him, gasping his name.

"You scared me," she said quietly. "I went to talk to Sai."

"Sai?" she knew he remembered but he was acting like he didn't.

"There was something wrong with him," Sakura explained, placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him. "I couldn't find out what was the matter though." She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

"You're problem is you care to much about everyone," he said, resting his chin on her head. "You'll die from a cold if you stay wet like this."

She felt his hand go between them pulling the zipper down on her dress. She felt the red material go loose on her shoulders and then fall to her elbows before she slipped it off and let it drop to the floor. She had on a mesh tee shirt under that, which she disposed of quickly leaving just her dainty black bra and black spandex like shorts. Her breasts had swollen with her pregnancy and she nearly had to up her cup. She could see Sasuke was ogling her now and she smiled a little wickedly and said, "Not yet. Soon though."

She gave him a light, playful peck on the lips before turning towards the bathroom. She flipped on the switch and left the door slightly ajar just incase she fell. Her shower was quick, all her troubles being left at the door. The thing with Sai would pass over. Lee would stop asking her out. Soon she would be able to go public with her marriage. Her husband wouldn't be in jail. She would have a baby. Everything would be great.

"Hey, Sasuke, could you bring me my pajamas from the laundry basket in the living room, please?" she called over the sound of the hairdryer. The door swung open and she saw Sasuke laying a small pile on the counter top. "Thank you." She stood there a moment after she cut the hairdryer off waiting for Sasuke to take leave. "Um…did you need the bathroom, Sasuke?"

"No," his reply was simple as he leaned crossed armed in the door way and smirked at her.

"Oh," she felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she looked down at her towel clad self and then at her pajamas. She carefully slid her dainty panties on without dropping the towel. Then she let out a shaky breath and dropped the towel, pulling her flimsy camisole on as quickly as possible then the shorts to match. She slid past him, neglecting to put on her nightly face cream.

He looked at her and chuckled. Her cheeks were pink and she was a little scatter brained. It reminded him of their genin days. He liked Sakura like this. He even found the way she was trying to figure out how to get past him cute and the thought of her being trapped in here by him arousing. He was going to find waiting really hard.

"Oh, I've got pajama bottoms for you," she said, taking pride in finding a way out. "I wasn't sure if you slept with your shirt on or off so I just have the bottoms. I started wearing them when I started to show because of the elastic. Their really comfy. So if you could just…"

He stepped aside, allowing her to slither past him and disappear into the bedroom for a moment before returning with a pair of black, red, and white plaid pajama bottoms. She also had a plain white T shirt for him.

"So, um, there you go…" she said, feeling awkward under his gaze. She was surprised when he bent down and kissed her on the lips passionately, not letting her go for a very long moment.

He smiled, pulling away. "Thank you." He shut the door and she heard the shower start up again. She had to wait for a few minutes for her limbs to move again. She was pretty sure that she had melted into a puddle on the floor. She didn't realize he had thanked her until a few moments after he said it. She wouldn't let herself be affected by the two simple words that had nearly killed her so long ago. He wasn't leaving. She knew he wasn't leaving. Then why did she have this horrible feeling in her gut.

_He's not leaving, Sakura. There's no window's in there anyway. Lighten up. It's your wedding night. Well, it's supposed to be. You'll get it eventually. _She looked down at her stomach. _If you ever decide to come out that is. _

She made her way into the bedroom and lay down on her side of the bed. She glanced over at the made up space and smiled, knowing that it would be filled tonight. She left a small lamp on so Sasuke could see when he came through. That was unsuccessful considering her stubbed his toe on the cedar chest in front of the bed like she did every time she tried to walk in the dark. He cursed and decided to go over it instead of trying to find his way around. She laughed as he crawled up the bed, looking utterly seductive. He loomed over her, kissing her lightly before laying down beside her. He pulled the covers up over them and pulling her close.

Sakura could hear his steady heartbeat under her ear and found herself twisting the ring with her thumb on her finger. She wasn't expecting the question that came.

"Sakura, are you happy?" he asked. He sounded like he needed reassurance. He needed to know if she really still loved him.

She smiled, leaning up and kissing his neck. "Yes, Sasuke, very happy. You?"

"Yes. But, about your shampoo.." he said. "You need a more unisex kind."

Sakura burst into a giggle fit and sat up to sniff his raven locks. They did smell incredibly girlie from her fruity mango shampoo. "Consider it done. No more girly shampoos for you."

* * *

AN: Okay, I admit it. This is a filler chapter. It just had to be there it seems though. And I couldn't resist the pure fluff in the end. Hopefully I got them as in character or close to it. I really do hope so. If I didn't please give me suggestions on how to make it better. Also, if anything in this inspires artwork, please please please give me a link.

-Lost Ranger


End file.
